Una Muy Feliz Navidad
by JuliaBC
Summary: WDZ. On Christmas Eve, Diego will see a handsome turkey vulture, trip Capitan Arrellanos and once again dress as Zorro to save the governor's life. All in a day's work, si?
1. Chapter 1

_Una Muy Feliz Navidad_... by JuliaBC

* * *

This is what I wrote for my self-proposed Christmas Challenge, the finalized elements being:

1) There has to be a girl in it, from the show. If you like, it can be in addition to an OC.

2) She can be a romantic interest or not. Don't feel the need to have a kiss under the mistletoe. (Of course, if that's what you want, go for it.) Look upon this as an opportunity to bring in lesser known or unlikely characters—Anita or Leonar, for example.

3) Try to have something crazy happen, example: Alejandro getting tipsy on Christmas spirits.

I went overboard on the crazy, I think it's safe to say.

* * *

As Cresencia looked on critically, Diego finished hanging the ribbon over the fireplace. She watched as he descended the ladder, looking rather satisfied.

"Gracias, Don Diego. Of course, I only asked you because none of us maids are tall enough."

"Of course, Cresencia," Diego assured her. "And I did not mind doing it."

She nodded, satisfied, and hurried from the room. Diego looked around the sala. A small _Natividad _set sat just next to the fireplace, and Diego walked over to closer inspect it.

It had been years since he'd truly looked at the figures._María, José y el Niño Jesús_ were all expertly carved, the Virgin Mother having a look of both joy and weariness on her face. Diego wondered who the sculptor had been to so expertly capture that.

He picked her up, staring at the delicately carved face, and wished for days of the past, when his earthly mother was still alive.

He put her back, crossed himself and stepped away from the set, walking backwards. It was making him feel too sentimental, and that was something he couldn't condone right now, not with Capitan Arrellanos just a step...

He collided with someone, and only barely caught himself on the railing by the stairs. The other person was not so lucky, and Capitan Arrellanos tumbled to the ground, making a rather unattractive picture when his legs flew out beneath him and into the air.

Diego covered his eyes with his hand for a moment, just wishing to escape. _Not Arrellanos..._

_Anyone but him._

But no. Arrellanos was standing up, rather slowly, and looking haughtily down at Diego. "I'd ask for you to watch where you are stepping, de la Vega."

"I'm sorry," Diego said, expecting the Capitan to offer him a hand, but no help was forthcoming. "I didn't think anyone else was in here. It's so late, after all."

"It's never too late for an officer of the King to have business," Arrellanos snapped. "But what are you doing up?"

"Cresencia wished some last minute help with the decorations," Diego said coolly.

"So you'll be hurrying up now?"

"I certainly didn't plan to, Capitan. It was so peaceful in here I meant to stay and read."

Arrellanos rolled his eyes, turning away from Diego. His attention caught by the _Natividad _set, he walked over to do the same as Diego had been doing. "I must say, de la Vega, the quality for these sculptures in unsurpassable. I don't know when I've seen such valuable...statues."

Diego stiffened when Arrellanos dropped the spouse of the Mother of God unceremoniously back onto the table. "Please, Capitan. They are not to be trifled with."

"They can stand it, what with the craftsmanship," Arrellanos sneered. "What possessed you to have diamonds put onto the mother's crown? Isn't that just for the church to waste their money on?" _  
_

"We value things differently," Diego said. "My grandfather thought it only fitting that the Holy Family be the most valuable piece in our home."

"Yes," Arrellanos said meditatively, crouching to inspect the jewels on the Baby Jesus' manger. "Quite unlike their real lodgings."

"On earth, perhaps," Diego said. "I rather expect Heaven to be quite a different matter. And really, I must ask to place Joseph back properly. He is supposed to be standing."

Arrellanos gave Diego a look of disgust. "That is for servants."

Snapping, Diego walked forward with sharp steps. "Please move aside so I may correct him, Capitan."

The look Arrellanos gave him was enough to wither every soldier he'd ever commanded, but Diego didn't flinch. "Please, move aside."

"I was wondering if anything could prompt you to step forward," Arrellanos said softly. "I didn't think it would something as stupid as these."

But he stepped aside, and Diego was able to right Joseph.

"Will you invite me to a glass of wine, Diego?" Arrellanos asked, voice buttery smooth.

Diego nodded, accepting Arrellanos' pretense that nothing had just happened between them. "Let me just fetch the finest bottle in the cellar," he said, mentally adding, _of pig slop._

Down to the cellar he went, grabbed the first bottle he saw and went back upstairs. Arrellanos was again by the nativity set, and snatched his hand back guiltily when Diego reentered.

Diego had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Arrellanos' sheer stupidity.

"Sit down," he invited. "I'll pour you a glass."

"Gracias," Arrellanos said, and settled into an armchair. "What kind is this?"

Diego realized he hadn't even checked the label, couldn't help it and lied. "It's Madeira," he said even as a white liquid streamed from the bottle.

Arrellanos, who didn't pick up on the fact that Madeira was a red wine, took his glass and sipped at it. "It's the best Madeira I've ever had," he said, and Diego had to refrain himself from throwing the bottle at Arrellanos' head.

"It is fine, isn't it? Apples make such lovely wine."

"Oh, this is an apple wine?" Arrellanos considered his glass. "You'd never know it."

_No, _you_ wouldn't, _Diego finished mentally, poured himself a glass and sat opposite Arrellanos.

He didn't dare leave Arrellanos alone in the sala, which at this time of year was filled with priceless heirlooms.

He'd stay as long as the Capitan did.

* * *

Many drinks and hours later, Arrellanos had fallen into an unfortunately chatty mood.

"I was raised by my father," he said, obviously drunk beyond all reason, or he'd never be telling this to Diego. "My mother died giving birth to my sister, and my sister died when she was ten."

"That's terrible," Diego said, who'd only given a pretense of drinking, and still held a full, never refilled, glass.

"He was an army capitan. I traveled with him everywhere, and life was _bueno. Mucho bueno. _I had anything I wanted, and my father went up in the world."

"So you were close?"

"Not in the least," Arrellanos snorted. "He was a hypocrite. In public, he'd act the adoring father, and in private I was completely ignored. Still, he was a good man, just had some problems. If he hadn't disowned me over the stupidest possible thing, we'd be on quite good terms these days."

"Disowned?" Diego asked.

Arrellanos, wildly waving his empty glass around to punctuate his words, sighed. "I just know that I'd never disown a son simply for getting a tavern whore pregnant."

"Oh?"

"I would've married her, if it'd come to that, but father paid her off and disowned me without speaking a word of anything to me. I was left abandoned. But I showed him," the Capitan said, chuckling darkly. "Oh, I showed him. Right now, I'm a member of the governor's personal guard. That's higher than anyone he ever even _met, _and I did it all by myself, with no help from anyone. And now, in just weeks of months, I'll be the gov—"

Even drunk, Arrellanos managed to recall himself in time. "I'll be his only aide," he finished smoothly. "Now, could you summon a servant to help me to bed? I'm feeling much too dizzy to make it there on my own."

* * *

Of course, Diego wasn't going to leave the Capitan alone with a servant, but still didn't think he could take the man alone, and so went to the kitchen.

Teresa, the laundry maid, was alone in the room. "Oh, Don Diego! Do you need something?"

"Is there anyone else around?" He asked, peeking into the doorways leaving the kitchen. "I need someone to help with taking Capitan Arrellanos upstairs."

Teresa's hand flew to her mouth. "What happened to him?"

"He's drunk," Diego said baldly.

A giggle flew from her, and Diego looked at her, surprised. "I'm sorry, Don Diego. I just..."

"Enjoy that thought? So do I. The servants will not be the only ones happy when the Capitan leaves."

"Si," Teresa said, then remembered his question. "I really think everyone has gone to bed."

"I'd take him by myself, but since he's still awake..."

* * *

When they walked into the sala, Arrellanos was slumped in his chair, snoring. Teresa's hands plunked on her hips, and she shook her head, the smile on her face only growing. "You know, he could be my two year-old son. They sleep exactly the same way."

"I don't doubt it," Diego groaned, trying to pick up the man. "What a dead-weight."

"You must lift like this," she said, hurrying forward, and blushed when Diego raised an eyebrow.

"Have you had practice with this?"

"My brothers, on occasion," she said hurriedly. "Come on."

* * *

Diego and Theresa finally made it up to Arrellanos' room, and dumped him on the bed. Back out in the hallway, Diego realized how late it was, and checked his pocket watch.

So it was Christmas Eve. Diego smiled at Teresa. "_Muchos gracias_ for the assistance. _Buenos noches_, Teresa."

"_Buenos noches_, Diego," Teresa said. "Since I won't be here later, _Feliz Navidad_."

He smiled the greeting back to her, watched her until she descended back down the stairs and then went to his own room. Bernardo was lightly dozing in the chair, and awoke when Diego entered.

"You didn't need to wait up," Diego said, still touched the man had. "It's _Nochebuena_, do you realize?"

Looking at the clock, Bernardo nodded.

"I suppose you saw some of my face off with Arrellanos. I just couldn't leave him alone in the sala after that."

Bernardo rolled his eyes.

"Si, that's how I felt also. Did you hear him agree with my insinuation that Madeira is an apple wine?"

They both laughed, as Diego took his shoes off. "I thought that if I learned his past, it might make me feel more sympathy, but I almost feel more disgusted by him. No one knows, more than I, the pain of not pleasing a father, but this is not how you go about seeking your revenge."

Bernardo shrugged, and spoke.

"People have different ways of coping?" Diego nodded. "That's more true than I'd like to admit."

* * *

Later that morning, when Diego had actually slept, he came downstairs in time to see Leonar leaving the breakfast table.

"_Buenos dias, _Leonar," Diego said. "Have you seen your father yet? Do you think he'd be well enough to go into Los Angeles tonight, for the festivities?"

Leonar shook her head. "I just don't think he will, Diego. He's even more disappointed than I am, but we specifically asked Dr. Avilla."

"And he specifically said no?"

"Si," Leonar said, with a bit of a laugh. "And I couldn't bring myself to go without him. He feels very bad about it already. This is one of the first times he won't be properly celebrating the birth of the Baby Jesus."

"I'm sure He would understand," Diego said.

Leonar smiled. "I know, but you can't convince my father of that."

"Maybe, when he is better, we could have a fiesta for him. Perhaps for the Three Kings' visit."

"He'd like that," Leonar said wistfully. "I'd like that."

"I know," Diego said. "It has been hard."

"I wouldn't say that," she returned. "I love my father, and I am happy to travel with him. Si, this has been a very worrisome journey, but I wouldn't say hard. I do regret not being home for Christmas. Our family will be so disappointed. One of the reasons Mother specifically wanted me to go along with Father on this trip was to make sure we could be home in time. But then, this!" She threw up her hands in dismay.

"That's not to say you regret staying here?" Diego teased.

"Oh, you!" She said, and gathered up her skirts. "I promised to go see Father and read to him."

Diego watched her go with a smile on his face, then turned to see Cresencia watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, a secretive smile perched on her face. "Don Diego, I need some more help with the decorations. I just am not liking how they are hung."

"Just as soon as I eat," Diego promised, and she nodded.

"By the way, Don Diego, have you gotten a gift for Senorita Leonar yet?"

"Candy, flowers or books," Diego said, moments after taking a bite.

"So that is a no?" Cresencia said, stepping closer.

Diego shrugged. "I couldn't figure out which one, Cresencia. What do you think?"

"Flowers," Cresencia said. "Leonar would want something she could enjoy now, but still have around to remember this by."

"Gracias," Diego said, Cresencia smiled and left.

* * *

Since he met Alejandro on his way out of the dining room, Diego realized that his promise to Cresencia would have to be a bit stretched. "Diego, come with me."

"Of course, father. What is it you need to speak to me about?"

"The servants say that you and Capitan Arrellanos stayed up to an alarmingly late hour. Please tell me what you found to talk about with him." Alejandro shut the study door. "Anything about the plot?"

"No, he just gave me his sad version of a past and decided to agree with me when I said apples made a lovely wine."

"Oh, that's—what?"

Diego laughed. "We were drinking wine that I _said_ was Madeira, I _said_ apples make a lovely wine and the poor Capitan decided that meant Madeira was an apple wine."

"Diego!" Alejandro scolded, then he burst out laughing too. "Serves him right," he said, moving to sit at the desk.

"I suppose I learned one thing," Diego said, once their laughter subsided. "He definitely still plans to move ahead with killing the governor."

"Nothing will shake him," Alejandro said, sighing.

* * *

Diego returned to Cresencia soon after his conversation with Alejandro, wondering what she'd have him do.

She already had a ladder set up in the dining room. "I'd like you to hang these up," she said, holding brightly colored chains of fabric. "We need some more color in here."

Diego took them carefully, draping them over his arm. "I suppose you have been staying up long into the night to make these," he teased.

"Don't be silly," Cresencia scolded. "Be a bit more careful, _por favor_."

"Don't you trust me?" Diego said, laughing.

"See, you are leaning over too much!" Cresencia returned, and then realized she was being teased. "Don Diego, don't worry me like that."

"I'll be fine," Diego said, leaning to attach the end of the chain, the ladder tipped and Diego fell.

* * *

A/N: I never intended this to be a story set during this time; I planned to use Milana. But when I was starting this, all of a sudden, Capitan Arrellanos walked in and he wouldn't leave. Before I knew it, I couldn't think of a way to write a Christmas story without him in it. Ugh!

So this takes place between the Capitan Regrets and Masquerade for Murder. Considering the placement of the party in Masquerade, I decided it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for them to have spent Christmas at the de la Vega hacienda. Not likely, but that's how it is happening here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Una Muy Feliz Navidad _by JuliaBC

* * *

Diego woke when something pecked at his chest.

His vision was blurred and he couldn't tell what was happening, so he painfully lifted his head.

There, sitting next to him, was a turkey vulture. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was a rather handsome turkey vulture.

Diego just blinked, wondered where it had come from, and then his vision cleared again and the turkey vulture was gone.

In its place was Cresencia. "Don Diego, are you alright?" She asked anxiously.

"I think so," Diego said.

"You fell so far," she moaned. "Buena! Hurry up!"

Diego heard light footsteps, and saw Buena when she knelt down next to him. She handed a cloth to Cresencia, and Cresencia pushed the cool towel against the back of Diego's head.

"You fell straight backwards," Cresencia fretted. "You only just missed the table, _gracias a Dios." _

"That would have been worse, wouldn't it?" Diego said. "I hurt enough as it is."

"I'm sorry, Don Diego," Cresencia said. "Buena, you hold this."

Buena moved forward to replace Cresencia in holding the towel under Diego's head.

Cresencia was standing up, literally wringing her hands. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have been asking you to do this."

"It's alright, Cresencia. Besides, it was my fault," Diego said. "I shouldn't have been so careless."

More footsteps sounded, but from his position on the floor, Diego couldn't tell who it was who'd just walked in. "What has happened to him?"

It was the Capitan's voice. Diego closed his eyes in annoyance. _Please, not the Capitan. Oh no. _

"He fell, Capitan Arrellanos," Cresencia said, and behind the Capitan more footsteps sounded.

In a moment, Alejandro and Leonar were at his side. "What has happened, Cresencia?" Alejandro demanded. "I heard a crash, and now I come in to find Diego flat on the floor."

"He fell off the ladder, Don Alejandro," Cresencia began, and then couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and started to cry. "I'm sorry!"

Buena gave the cloth to Leonar, so she could stand up and comfort her superior. "It was not Senora Cresencia's fault, Don Alejandro, really it was not!" She insisted, putting her arms around the woman.

"I didn't say it was," Alejandro said guiltily, and he too stood up to comfort Cresencia.

Beside him remained only Leonar, whose smile remained in tact. "I have no doubt it was your fault, Diego de la Vega!" She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"It was," Diego admitted. "Could you move the cloth a little?"

"Of course," she said, shifting it accordingly. Above them, Arrellanos cleared his throat, loudly.

"Nothing of import has happened," he said. "Please, clear the dining room as I'd like to have breakfast in peace."

For a moment, Diego was truly afraid that his father was going to take a swing at the Capitan, but instead, he reached down to help Diego to his feet.

"Capitan," Leonar began, a testy look on her face, but Alejandro motioned for help.

"Come on," Alejandro said, and he and Leonar helped Diego up while the Capitan looked on coldly.

"Let's go," Leonar said, glaring the the Capitan. "Maybe we can find better company elsewhere."

Arrellanos glared after them, and Cresencia and Buena hurried behind them, leaving the Capitan to fend for himself.

* * *

That night, no one went into Los Angeles. Alejandro was worried about Diego, and didn't want him going out when he had a head injury.

Leonar remained close to her father, reading and quietly singing carols with him. It seemed that Riu Chiu was his favorite, and, from his post in the library, Diego could hear Leonar singing the first lyrics in the sala.

_Ríu, ríu, chíu, la guarda ribera,_  
_Dios guardó el lobo de nuestra cordera._

He could remember the same lyrics sung in his mother's voice, and sighed, leaning against the window sill and watching the outside.

Zorro would not ride tonight, he didn't have to. So why did Diego feel so uneasy?

He turned from the window sill and walked back out to the sala. Leonar was sitting on the arm of her father's chair, still singing.

_El lobo rabioso la quiso morder_  
_Mas Dios Poderoso la supo defender_  
_Quíso la hacer que no pudiese pecar_  
_Ni aun original esta virgen no tuviera._

Realizing the privacy of the moment, he walked quietly out, keeping an eye on the senorita. Leonar was a wonderful woman; daughter, sister...sweetheart?

Diego quickly turned, to shake the thoughts from his head. He had no business entertaining such thoughts of her when he was already married to Zorro. Or so it seemed, so he might as well have been.

He walked onto the patio, under the tree, unable to stop himself from pausing to listen to Leonar. She had a husky singing voice, and Diego appreciated the earnestness of her voice.

_Éste que es nacido es el Gran Monarca  
Cristo Patriarca de carne vestido  
Ha nos redimido con se hacer chiquito  
Aunque era infinito finito se hiciera._

She really believed in what she was singing. He envied her that fervent faith. Face turned to the ground, he gradually realized that he could hear other voices also, and stayed beneath the tree, puzzled as to where they were coming from, and who.

"Capitan...no...the way is too..." The words that he could make out were troubling, especially when he realized that Sergeant Garcia was saying them, and he instinctively moved closer to the tree, behind it, as the gate opened and Arrellanos, Garcia and Reyes strode in.

"That's enough argument, Sergeant," Arrellanos snapped. "I want you and the Corporal to ride out to the mountain and pick some holly for decorations. The governor will need some extra cheer. He was supposed to be home with his family this Christmas, and that is why we were hurrying so and got into the accident."

"But the mountain pass is impassable this time of year!" Garcia said. "It is too dangerous!"

"I thought you were a loyal soldier to the King, and all of his representatives! Is your safety more important to you than the governor's happiness?"

There was silence as Garcia and Reyes struggled to find a suitable response. Diego wanted to break in, but thought he'd better stay hidden to figure out what Arrellanos' plan was.

"We will leave right away," Garcia sighed. "By the way, when are you planning on speaking with your visitor? He's been waiting in the stable this past hour, I'd expect."

"As a matter of fact, I'm going to see him right now," Arrellanos snapped. "Now get going!"

The soldiers left, and Diego took advantage of Arrellanos' preoccupation to dart back into the sala. Leonar was just finishing.

_Yo vi mil Garzones que andavan cantando  
Por aqui volando haciendo mil sones  
Diciendo a gascones Gloria sea en el Cielo  
Y paz en el suelo pues Jesús nasciera._

He stationed himself, and waited tensely, until the Capitan strode in, looking behind him.

Out went Diego's foot, and Arrellanos fell flat on his face. Diego escaped again, out to the patio and taking the stairs to his room two at a time.

Bernardo was there, at the foot of the bed, and he hastily hid something.

"I think Zorro will ride tonight after all!"

He honestly hadn't thought Arrellanos' corruption had so extended in his life that he'd try to commit such a heinous act on the night the Savior was born.

* * *

A/N: I urge you to check out the Monkees' version of Riu Chiu. As one commenter says, it is reason #500 why Micky's vocals are very underrated.


	3. Chapter 3

_Una Muy Feliz Navidad _by JuliaBC

* * *

Diego rushed through the passage until he reached the part of the tunnel beneath the stables, and then he waited. Sometimes you could hear conversations from there, sometimes the horses were too loud. Thankfully, the horses were quieter now and Diego was able to hear the conversation.

"I plan to take Senorita Leonar for a Christmas walk," Arrellanos was saying. "I think she will welcome that, since she's been cooped up with her father all day. _Madre di dios, _I'd hate that. Anyway, Diego has already gone to bed, I think but I'll make sure of it before I leave. You will have a fifteen minute window during which you can sneak into the sala_. _I have already taken care of his guard. You know the rest."

"Si, Capitan. I wish to thank you for this opportunity," the other man said. "You will be a great man, if you let us help you."

"I am already a great man," Arrellanos drawled. "With your help, I will simply be a powerful one. Now get out and wait in the front until you see me leave with the senorita."

Diego turned to see that Bernardo had joined him. He raised an eyebrow. "You heard?"

Bernardo nodded.

"Good. Now it is Zorro's turn, not to hear but to act!"

* * *

Moments later, as Diego put on his cape, he was surprised when the secret door from his room opened and Alejandro came in. "I didn't expect Zorro to ride tonight," he scowled. "Did you forget your head injury?"

"I can't not go," Diego said. "Arrellanos' rebatos are coming tonight, to kill the governor."

"Again? Has he not given that up yet? And on Christmas Eve!" Alejandro's tone was full of disgust. "What a man," he muttered.

"I know," Diego said. "But that is not the only reason I worry. He sent Garcia and Reyes out to fetch some holly."

"Is he trying to kill them? The only place to find—" Alejandro's face set. "I will go after them," he sighed.

"Thank you, father," Diego said, truly relieved. "I didn't know how I was going to do both. Please, hurry. They've already left."

His father nodded. "I will be like the wind. Perhaps I could ride Phantom?"

"Uh, no, father," Diego said. "I don't think enough time has passed and Garcia knows that horse."

"It was worth a try," Alejandro said. "I hope we both come back here safe and sound."

"So do I, father," Diego said, putting his sword on. "Will you give me your blessing?"

Touched, Alejandro took a moment to respond. "Si, I give it."

* * *

Alejandro flew across the muddy road, mounted on Princessa, now the de la Vegas _third _fastest horse. He chuckled when he realized that if they entered their other two, she'd never have a chance.

"But you have been trained well," Alejandro murmured, leaning over the horse low to speak in her ear. "Manuel is my best trainer."

Princessa neighed, as if in response.

Alejandro nodded in approval, and urged her on even faster.

* * *

Back at the hacienda, Bernardo was keeping a secret watch on the patio. He was hidden so well that when Zorro poked his head from Diego's bedroom, the man was nowhere in sight. Zorro shrugged, and assumed that the man _must _be there, he just couldn't see him.

He heard voices downstairs, and momentarily saw Arrellanos with Leonar on his arm.

"I'd like a shawl, or something," Leonar was saying. "I do think it would be nice to walk a way on _Nochebuena, _but it's a bit chilly right now, not to mention wet."

"There is no time for that," Arrellanos said. "There is a star you must see before she is covered by clouds."

"She?" Leonar asked, amusement in her voice. "I did not know stars were female."

"To me, they are," Arrellanos said. "You know, if I could name the star, she'd be called Leonar."

"Thank you for the compliment," Leonar said. "Perhaps we should hurry to see it."

"Gracias," Arrellanos returned.

Upstairs, Zorro considered the true fondness in Leonar's voice as she'd spoken to him. Though she recognized his faults, even more than Diego had at first, it was obvious she still held some affection for the man.

He remembered her saying that he was very close to her family in Monterey, and hoped that was all there was to it before he caught himself.

Downstairs, a potted plant waved hello. Zorro waved back without thinking, then started when he realized it was Bernardo.

"I must be going crazy to wave without knowing what it was," he muttered to himself, and flew down the stairs, cape streaming behind him.

"The man should be coming soon," he whispered in the plant's ear. "You are ready?"

The plant nodded emphatically. "Good," Zorro said. "I will be in the sala, as we agreed."

He ran into the sala, passing the governor as he lay on the makeshift bed in the middle of the room, fast asleep.

Zorro noted that the music box was not playing, and realized that Leonar's singing must have done the trick.

_She is a good daughter, _he thought, his chest tightening at other titles she could be.

He ran to the piano and ducked behind it. He knew exactly how he planned to make his entrance...

* * *

Alejandro finally reached the mountain pass, and looked up. "_Santos! _I cannot imagine Garcia making his way up there safely!"

Princessa neighed uneasily, and Alejandro noted the two horses already tied at the post. "But he is here." He said, and dismounted.

"I am sorry to leave you in this place," Alejandro said, carefully tying her to the post. "I will be back as soon as I can, and you can go home and eat your Christmas oats."

Princessa's neigh was ever sadder. Alejandro patted her, stroking her mane to give him confidence. "I will come back, Princessa," he promised, and turned to go up the mountain.

* * *

From his position behind the piano, Zorro could see perfectly though the sala window and immediately knew when the _rebatos _entered.

They crept past stealthily, three men. One was told to wait at the sala door, as Zorro had expected, and he felt fully confident in his plant. He would take care of him!

The other two walked into the sala, pausing at the top of the stairs. "He is right there, the lazy dog," one muttered. "Why should he be our governor?"

"We know why we are here," the other snapped. "Now stop talking and slit his throat."

Zorro rolled his eyes, and rose up from behind the piano to hop on top of the instrument. "Please, senors," he said. "If you make one move towards him, it will be your throats getting slit."

Out on the patio came a sound a flower pot crashing. The two _rebatos _looked to the door in surprise, and saw their compadre lying on the ground, dirt and flowers crowning his head.

"We are still two," they seemed to agree, and leapt at Zorro.

He had to admit he admired their confidence, but had a feeling they wouldn't have been so brash if they'd known who they were dealing with.

The fight was fierce at first, what with Zorro on the piano and them below. He had to work hard to keep his legs safe, until he calculated and jumped from the piano over their heads, conveniently landing between them and the governor's bed.

"You should have taken the chance when you could have," he said. "Now you are definitely too late."

With a grunt, he threw himself at one, knocking him down, while keeping his foot out to trip the other. They both fell heavily, with grunts as the breath was knocked out of them. Sparing no pity, Zorro used his sword hilt to bash their heads.

More groans, and he was assured of their being positively out.

The plant walked in, this time dressed as Bernardo.

"Now it is time to continue on to the next part," he said. "Come on."

* * *

Alejandro made his way up the mountain, coming ever closer to the treacherous pass, and was relieved when he finally heard voices echoing back to him.

"You are my subordinate," Garcia was explaining. "It is your duty to go first."

"You are my leader," Reyes protested. "I cannot go where your feet have not already trod."

Alejandro had a feeling this vein of conversation had been going on for quite some time now, and thanked the _santos _that both men were so inclined to delegation.

"Neither of you will go," he said, as they finally came into sight.

"Don Alejandro!" Garcia gasped, and Reyes took his partner's surprise as an opportunity to jump behind him. "Why, what are you doing here?"

"I came to fetch you back," Alejandro said. "As it turns out, the governor is allergic to holly."

"That is terrible," Garcia said.

"But good for us," Reyes said, coming out from behind him. "Muchos gracias for telling us, Don Alejandro."

"But what..." Garcia fidgeted with his hat, uncomfortable. "I do not wish to seem impertinent, Don Alejandro, but Capitan Arrellanos ordered us to do this. I feel a bit uneasy about not fulfilling his word. He is my superior. We should not take a step off this mountain without a direct order."

"I will take care of Capitan Arrellanos," Alejandro said. "Now hurry up and get out of here!"

Reyes tried to run to Alejandro, but Garcia snagged him at the last possible moment. "Not so fast, corporal. What about not treading where my feet have not?"

"But sergeant, we walked up this way," Reyes tried to explain.

"Oh," Garcia said, confused for a bit and Reyes made his escape. He passed Alejandro in a blur, and Alejandro tilted his head at him.

Garcia was still torn.

"Come along, Sergeant, your subordinate has gone. Surely it is your duty to watch after him."

"But Don Alejandro, I do not trust the Capitan to not, uh, slit my throat."

"I will take care of the Capitan," Alejandro said, and, thankfully, that was that.

Garcia came down the path slowly, and hesitantly put out his hand to Alejandro when he reached him.

"Muchos gracias, Don Alejandro. I know many less mighty men who would not have done this for soldiers. I think you have just saved our lives."

Alejandro took the sergeant's hand and shook it. "Now come on. We have to get back before _Navidad, _si?"

* * *

As Arrellanos strolled back to the house, Leonar on his arm, his mind was actually elsewhere, to the scene that hopefully awaited them inside the sala.

He'd planned the whole thing, and he was quite proud of himself. Garcia and Reyes were sure to die when they went to the mountain pass, and he could say that they were watching the governor when he left with Leonar but were gone by the time he'd returned.

_"How was I to know they could not obey orders?" _

When they reached the sala, Leonar would scream and want to weep over her father's body. He'd let her, but then pull her up into his embrace.

_"I never would have gone, my darling, if I thought this could happen. I will never forgive myself." _

The next day, when the arrangements for the funeral were finalized, he would reluctantly bring up the subject of who succeeded him.

_"I hate to bring this up, but in such tumultuous times, we need a leader! I was next in line, since I was his aide. I will make the sacrifice and take the position. No, Leonar, you mustn't cry. This is something your father would have wanted, and, darling, the same thing will not happen to me! Not only that, but I vow to track down the men who did it!" _

Arrellanos smiled to himself. He'd picked his words carefully earlier that day, even writing them down so he could be sure to memorize them and say them exactly right, so as to best show off his prowess and humility; his devotion to Leonar and her dead father.

As he neared the hacienda, keeping Leonar's hand that was on his arm tucked close, he heard a shriek, and moments later an odd trio of men burst from the gate.

Their clothes were in shreds, there was paint completely covering them. Leonar leaped back in revulsion, and Arrellanos stood stock still, trying to figure out what they were.

Suddenly, a figure appeared, leaping onto the wall after them.

Dressed in black, cape flowing behind him, Senor Zorro had never looked more intimidating. Arrellanos' hand moved to his sword automatically, then he too jumped back when the Fox jumped from the wall, looking as though he'd been released from heaven as an avenging angel.

"Do not return," he bade the men, whose horses were gone and now they ran back to Los Angeles, moaning.

Zorro turned to see his audience, for the first time, and Arrellanos' clenched his fist when the Fox's smile appeared.

"I was just doing my duty," he said, saluting Leonar.

"What does he mean?" Leonar asked, then blanched. "My God! Father!"

Breaking away from both of them, she ran into the hacienda.

"Do not worry, Capitan," Zorro told him. "The governor is safe and sound!"

Arrellanos lunged at him. Zorro neatly sidestepped the angry man, and Arrellanos ended up sprawled in the dust.

When he finally managed to pick himself up again and wipe the dirt from his eyes, Zorro was nowhere in sight, but in the distance he could see three riders that were soon identifiable as Don Alejandro, Sergeant Garcia and Corporal Reyes.

Needless to say, he was not looking forward to the conversation that followed.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned too soon for the capitan, who lay in his bed with a splitting headache.

Memories from last night flooded back, and he remembered young de la Vega's derision when he'd come downstairs in his bathrobe and found Arrellanos sprawled in the mud.

_"Why, capitan! Did you trip?" _

Arrellanos' headache deepened when he realized that it had probably been Diego who'd tripped him in the sala, too.

His mood darkening, he leapt from the bed. Nothing from yesterday had worked!

He walked to the mirror and examined his reflection. He had a black eye, from when Sergeant Garcia was taking his boots off the night before. Covered in mud, they were even more difficult than usual and Arrellanos surveyed the damage gloomily. He wouldn't be his handsome self again for days!

* * *

Leonar sat on the arm rest of her father's chair, keeping him even closer than usual.

Cresencia hovered in the background, making sure that Diego was all right after he'd hit his head yesterday.

Alejandro yawned over his morning _café, _and Garcia and Reyes stood guard at the sala doors.

Diego wasn't letting one of them out of his sight.

Bernardo walked up behind him, placed his hand on Diego's shoulder. Diego looked over his shoulder, and saw that Bernardo held a gift in his right hand.

Diego took it, opened it and smiled. Inside was a delicately carved wooden figure of a fox. He quietly showed it to his father, then placed it back in the wrapping, as it was not the gift you'd keep on display. At least not yet.

Perhaps, in years to come, Zorro would reveal himself. Perhaps when Diego was a father, or a grandfather, he could tell about his Christmas adventure as the Fox.

But those years were far away now, and his _amigo _had to remain a secret.

Bernardo didn't need verbal thanks, or a _gracias _said with the hands. No matter what happened, that was something that wouldn't change.

* * *

_Merry Christmas! _


End file.
